


A Home, A Room, A Bed, & A Family

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Sanderson Mansnoozie, Big brother Bunny, Camp Nanowrimo, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Caring E. Aster Bunnymund, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fusion of Rise of the Guardians (2012) and Guardians of Childhood Series, Hurt/Comfort, I created this for Camp Nanowrimo, I'm going to go snuggle with my boyfriend, Jack Frost Is Fourteen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Momma Tooth, Motherly Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Nicholas St. North is Jack Frost's Parent, Other, Papa North, Parental Nicholas St. North, Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Post-Canon, Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Nicholas St. North, Protective Sanderson Mansnoozie, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Team as Family, The Guardians As Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Sanderson Mansnoozie, Uncle Sandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The other Guardians have been acting strangely for the last few months.This worries the youngest Guardian though he tries not to let it show, little does he know about the surprise that his new family has made for him.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nicholas St. North & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Sophie Bennett & Jack Frost, Toothiana & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	A Home, A Room, A Bed, & A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Camp NaNoWriMo which I am incredibly excited about! This was my first time doing anything involving NaNoWriMo so I'm proud of myself for finishing and getting to my word goal. 
> 
> So to celebrate I wanted to post one of my favorite stories that I've written during this month!
> 
> That being said though that I'm tired and honestly a little burned out so I'm going to go snuggle with my boyfriend and sleep for like a month lol!
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Jack sat on one of the tree branches that overlooked his pond, a gloomy look in his usually bright blue eyes. He was watching the kids of Burgess skate across the pond with hawk-like eyes. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of any of them. 

Jack had made sure that the ice was thick enough for them to skate across, in fact, he had made sure to freeze it over a few more times before he allowed them to skate, they still didn’t mean he was going to stop worrying. Jack was extremely protective of the children of Burgess for more reasons that one so he made sure to keep an eye on them just so they would be safe.

As he watched them skate around he let a small smile form on his lips as he saw his first believer Jamie and his little sister Sophie skating near the edge of the pond since Sophie was too young to skate in the center.

Watching the kids skate on the ice and play in the snow always made Jack’s day especially now that they could see him and believed in him. 

Soon though the sky was getting darker, and the sun was dipping low into the sky, making way for the moon that would soon shine in the sky which would reveal the Man In The Moon the one who had created the Guardians.

Jack frowned slightly at the thought of his fellow Guardians but he tried not to show his confusion and sadness to the kids as he walked home with him to make sure they each got in safe and sound. After waving goodbye to Jamie and Sophie as they walked into their house Jack started to do his usual rounds around Burgess just to make sure everything was safe and in order.

As Jack looked around making sure to keep a tight grip on his staff as he looked into the shadows his mind wandered to the other Guardians and how they had been acting the last few months. It wasn’t that they had been acting like they didn’t want him around it was stranger than that. They were nervous whenever he came around like they were afraid of something.

For a while, Jack had been terrified that they were scared of him but he quickly pushed that thought out the window when he had accidentally gotten hurt which caused each of them to fret over him for a week or so. Afterward, they went back to being nervous and skittish around him, and for the last month, they had been in such a rush every time they saw him giving some excuse that Jack knew was fake.

Jack knew that they couldn’t spend time with him twenty-four-seven but he was beginning to get more and more unnerved with each passing day. He was scared that they didn’t want him around or worse that they didn’t want him to be a Guardian anymore Jack didn’t know which would be worse but he knew that both would end with him being alone once again and Jack didn’t know if he could do that.

He sighed and pushed the thoughts out of his mind trying to focus on the task at hand in making sure that there were no nightmares to be found. Each Guardian had seen a few since Pitch had been defeated, but without their master, they were usually too weak to put up much of a fight.

He kept a tight hold on his staff as he watched the darkness for movements and without missing a beat when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye he quickly turned staff in hand ready to fight. The bright blue of his power shining brightly through the staff but it quickly dimmed as he saw who it was.

A large rabbit with bright green eyes with his hands up in the air showing that he meant no harm. There was a joking smile on his face as if he was ready to let a laugh leave him at Jack’s reaction.

“Bunny,” Jack breaths out looking at the older Guardian with wide eyes seeming to relax at the sight of him.

“Easy, Frostbite,” Bunny smiled as he looked at the youngest Guardian, his hands still up in the air. “I ain’t gonna stuff you in a sack again,” He breathes out a laugh as he lets his arms cross over his chest.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Jack said with a small trying to hide how excited he was to see one of the other Guardians actually looking for him. 

“Well, believe it,” Bunny said as he scratched his chest fur before looking at Jack that nervousness seeming to come back to him as he looked over the youngest winter bringer. “Look, Frostbite I know things have been a little strange right now but I need you to head back to the pole with me,” He says hoping that the young Guardian was willing to go with him without any questions.

“Um… Sure,” Jack said as he looked over the Pooka with worried eyes though he tried his best to hide his worry. “Is everything okay?” He asked, feeling fear start to run through him and tie his stomach into knots. He didn’t know if the fear was from thinking they were going to leave him or that something might have happened to them again he didn’t know which was worse.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, Frostbite,” Bunny said as he looked at Jack trying to make sure that the young spirit knew that everything was okay. “I promise,” He said, nodding his head as he carefully moved his foot forward and tapped on the ground.

Within seconds of Bunny tapping on the ground, a sizeable hole appeared, making a quick way to the pole without a snow globe. Jack smiled a little as he moved towards the hole, and without another word he let himself fall down to Bunny’s tunnels. It didn’t take long for Bunny to follow after which caused the hole to close up leaving behind a simple yellow flower.

With the help of the wind, Jack was able to keep up with Bunny as they both raced towards the pole. Jack could tell that Bunny was slowing down slightly worried about losing the younger Guardian in the tunnels much like what had happened the Easter, that Jack had become a Guardian.

Neither said a word as they raced along, Jack following Bunny with every turn that he made, and soon they had arrived at the pole.

Both quickly exited the tunnels and into the pole after Bunny had made another hole at the side of the globe room. As soon as Jack was able to place his feet on the ground he looked around making sure that no danger could harm them. 

He relaxed as the only danger he saw was the elves playing with Christmas lights once again, which made Jack flinched as one of them electrocuted himself for fun. 

As Jack looked around the room, even more, he saw the other three older Guardians talking amongst themselves in front of the globe as Jack moved to make himself known he noticed that they looked nervous.

“Hey, guys!” Jack called out with a smile gaining their attention as he leaned against his staff and a relaxed smile across his face as he looked at them.

Before Jack could make another move, he was suddenly wrapped in a pair of arms belonging to Tooth who had become like a mother to him though he was too embarrassed to tell her that. Jack quickly hugged her back with the arm that was holding his staff.

“How are you feeling, Jack?” Tooth asked as she began to look over him once she pulled back. “Have you been eating enough?” She asked before Jack could speak. “Sweet Tooth, you look so pale!” She said in a worried voice her motherly side always coming out when Jack was around her. “You’re not running a fever,” She whispered to herself as she felt Jack’s forehead and cheeks. “Do you feel sick? Do you need to sit down?” She asked, seeming to forget that the reason Jack was pale was that he was a spirit of winter.

“I’m fine, Tooth,” Jack said as he felt her hand press against his forehead once more. “Really, I am,” He promised to want to make sure she was too worried about him anymore, but he could that she still seemed nervous.

Jack watched as she frowned for a moment before nodding and pulling back though she still looked him over just in case.

“Jack, How are you, my boy?” North asked gaining Jack’s attention as the large man walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, blue eyes gazing into Jack’s own.

“I’m good,” Jack said with a smile as he looked up at the man he saw as a father but once again would never say anything. “How are you I know your busy seen is starting,” He mentioned remembering that Christmas was only a few months away.

“Yess, yes, very busy but nothing to worry about,” North said with a smile as his thick Russian accent curled around his words. He patted Jack on the back gently, which still made Jack move slightly from the older man’s size.

Jack smiled but before he could say a word gold suddenly flashed in front of his vision as North moved to his side alongside Tooth and Bunny. Jack’s smile got even bigger as he saw none other than Sandy floating before him he was quickly making images above his head as a way to speak with Jack just like he did with all the others.

“Hey, Sandman,” Jack greeted happily at seeing the Guardian he saw as an Uncle.

All was silent for a moment as Jack watched Sandy made a few images above his head, Jack was glad that he was forming them slowly since Jack was still learning how to read the images but he was getting better.

“Yes, Sandy, I’m sleeping okay,” Jack said with a smile after watching Sandy form a tiny Jack with Z’s over his head. “I promise,” He said, still smiling as he looked at the oldest Guardian out of all of them. “As well as someone can sleep when in a tree,” Jack thought to himself, though he didn’t dare say that not wanting the others to worry.

Jack laughed a little as Sandy made a thumbs up, happy to hear that Jack was sleeping and Jack couldn’t help but give a thumbs up back.

As Jack watched Sandy sign a few more things, he didn’t notice the smiles that the other three Guardians were giving him happy that Jack was acting his age.

“Jack?” North called out causing Sandy and Jack to turn their attention to the leader of the Guardians. 

“Yeah, North?” Jack asked, cocking his head to the side, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned against his staff. He tried to ignore the knots that tied in his stomach as he watched Sandy float over to the other Guardians. He looked over each of them and noticed the nervous air that was wrapping around them. “Is everything okay?” He asked gripping a little tighter to his staff as he watched them.

“Of course, Sweet Tooth!” Tooth blurted out, not wanting to worry the boy she saw as a son, she couldn’t stop the nervous flutter of her wings though. “We just want to show you something,” She said as she carefully placed her hand on North’s arm as if motioning him to continue.

“Ah, Yes!” North said loudly, getting the hint from the Fairy Queen. “Jack, walk with us,” He ordered and started to head towards the stairs which led up to the more home like features of the pole.

Jack nodded his head and quickly started to walk with them, it didn’t take long for him to notice how North and Tooth kept him between them while Bunny and Sandy stood in the back behind them. It wasn’t hard to feel how nervous they all were, but he chose not to say anything as they walked up the steps and down the halls.

“Jack… “ North started before clearing his throat as he looked down at the youngest Guardian. “I know that we have all been acting strange these last few weeks,” He said a look of guilt flashing in his eyes as he started leading them down another all. “But it is not for reasons you think,” North promised, hoping that Jack didn’t think that they didn’t want him around.

“We want you around, Sweet Tooth we honestly do,” Tooth piped up as she smiled at Jack reaching up and smoothing out the immortal fourteen-year-old’s hair though it didn’t do much. “We want you around all the time,” She said pressing her hand against Jack’s back as she looked at him with a motherly gaze.

“Well… “ Bunny called out a smile clear in his voice causing Jack to laugh a little at his actions.

“Bunny,” Tooth said, turning her head to give the Pooka a pointed look though there was a smile on her face as she looked at him.

“I’m just messin’ around,” Bunny said, laughing a little as he looked back at the Guardian of Memories before looking at Jack winking at him which caused Jack to laugh a little more. The laughter only got a little louder as he watched Sandy gently slap Bunny’s arm while rolling his eyes.

“The point is, we want you around, Jack,” North said, causing the attention to be brought back to him, letting the others see the fond smile that had crossed the leader’s face. “So to make sure you knew this we made a surprise,” He said as he placed his large hand on Jack’s shoulder as Tooth’s hand stayed on his back.

“A surprise?” Jack asked confused as he looked at the two people he saw as his parents as they all turned down another hall.

Jack knew this hall since he had been here before, many times in fact. It was the hall where all the Guardians slept when they stayed over at North’s. In fact, North’s bedroom was down this hall just like all the other rooms were he had said once that it wasn’t far to make them sleep somewhere else when they could all sleep near one another. Jack didn’t really understand it but he believed that it made North feel better after the whole Pitch incident to know that they were all safe.

“What are we doing here?” Jack asked, as he looked around an noticing that the other four were smiling but again had a nervousness about them which seemed to be getting more intense with every passing second. “Guys?” He asked looking at them with wide eyes once again wondering what was going on before he felt North and Tooth start to guide him to a certain door.

He looked at them with a confused gaze as Bunny and Sandy followed close behind. Within a few seconds they were standing in front of a tall, wide, dark oak door with a beautiful snowflake painted on it with a “J” in the center. For a moment Jack only looked at it before reaching up without thinking and running his fingers over the snowflake with wide eyes.

“Go on,” North said a smile on his face as he motioned towards Jack as the others stayed back beside him. “Open and zee what is inside,” He said motioning for him to go a head and see what was on the other side.

Jack looked at them all for a moment before nodding his head before gently pressing his hand against the door handle and carefully pushing the large door open. A gasp left the youngest Guardian as he saw the room behind the door and before he could stop them he felt tears start to spill down his face.

On the other side of the door was a room that was made up completely just for him.

Three of the walls were painted a dark blue and the fourth largest wall that the bed laid against was a beautifully painted memerol clearly done by Bunny of snow covered forest. On the wall that faced the outside was a large circular white painted window that could swing around like a revolving door. The floor that Jack was now standing on was a white marble that felt cool to the touch and under his bed was a dark blue rug that matched his walls. 

Speaking of his bed it was a large dark oak like the door and it was clear that North had made it by the look of the snowflakes that were carved into the wood. It was a large king size bed that was covered in bright and dark blues, it had a quilt thrown over the bottom and Jack instantly knew that Tooth had made the quilt since he had seen her doing things such as knitting, sewing, cross stitching, and other things like that before. The quilt was covered in snowflakes, trees, snowmen, moons, ponds, and dolphins; Jack blushed at seeing this knowing that Sandy had told her about the dolphins in his dreams. 

The rest of the furniture in the room matched the dark oak of the bed and door; there was a large bookshelf pressed against the wall opposite of the window and there was a desk pressed against the wall next to the window. Facing the bed was a large wardrobe and next to the wardrobe was a chest of drawers that each clearly held knew clothes that they had gotten him. There was a large full-length mirror next to them both so Jack could see how he looked.. There was another door next to the window which Jack knew was a private bathroom.

Finally on the ceiling there were hundreds of gold stars made of Sandy’s dream sand, they glowed brightly almost like a nightlight. The stars were set up in Jack’s favorite patterns and constellations that he had seen in his many years and that he had told Sandy about while keeping the dream weave company while he gave the children dreams. 

There were also little things around the rooms, some books in the book case, shelves for him to put things on, nightstands on both sides of the bed with lamps on them. On one of the nightstand was his tooth box as well as the baby Russian Nesting Doll that North had given him. It was clear that this room was made for him and it had enough room to personalize it anyway he pleased.

Jack didn’t move as he pressed a hand against his mouth taking everything in as he finally understood the reason they had been avoiding him. They had been making this for him and they thought that they were going to blow the secret if they were around him for too long.

As tears of joy slipped down his face he didn’t notice the other Guardians looking at him with worry, scared that their youngest and newest family member didn’t like what they had done.

“Jack… “ North started, before he could say anything though he was suddenly knocked back slightly by the young winter spirit throwing himself into the toy maker’s arms.

“Thank you,” Jack whispered, tears of joy soaking into North’s usual red shirt. “Thank you guys, so much,” He whispered as he pulled back and looked at the others with big eyes.

Before Jack knew it he was wrapped in a giant group hug each of the Guardians holding him and one another as tight as they could and Jack did the same.

That night after Jack had settled into his new room, Jack curled up in his new bed wearing his new pale blue pajamas and sunk down in the bed that felt like a cloud.

Jack let his eyes slide shut as he looked up at the dreamsand stars that were above him.

For the first time in a long time, Jack had a home, he had a room, he had a bed, he had a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest Bunny might have followed a Bob Ross painting tutorial to create the painting on Jack's wall lol!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
